


Clean and Dirty

by Wicked Temptress (Wicked_Temptress)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked_Temptress/pseuds/Wicked%20Temptress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What started as an argument about relationships will turn into one of the hottest night Hogwarts has ever seen!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet me in the prefects bathroom

Draco stared moodily at the blackboard as Professor Slughorn droned on and on.

 

 _"This is such a waste of time."_ He thought. _"I could be using this time to work on that blasted cabinet. Why do I even bother coming to class?"_

The answer became apparent when Pansy Parkinson lent over him to grab something across the desk. Draco could feel her breasts, unrestrained by any bra, rub against him, causing him to stiffen a little in his pants. Pansy, well aware of the effect, giggled and winked at him as she straightened up. Draco dropped his wand and let it roll past Pansy, hitting the wall next to her.

 

"Mind getting that for me?" He asked her, a slight, sly smile playing on his lips.

 

She shook her head and turned, deliberately rubbing her supple, round ass against him before bending to retrieve his wand. As she bent, Draco slipped his hand under her robes and short skirt, stroking around the outside of her tiny lace panties.

 

Pansy gasped at the unexpected touch and at the daring of Draco. Draco smiled wickedly and continued, enjoying taking control and the risk. They were at the back of the room, it was true however just across the aisle from them was Know-It-All Granger and the Weasel, and they could look over at any second.

 

Draco rubbed a finger over her panties and between her lips and was rewarded with her moan and the instant dampening of the material under his fingers. He pulled the material aside, to expose more of Pansy to him, to increase the risk and pleasure. Pansy moaned again, louder this time as he slid a finger into the wet folds of her pussy. He could feel how hot and wet she was, could feel her squeezing tightly onto him and the slight, subconscious rocking backwards and forwards of her hips.

 

Draco casually glanced around to make sure no-one was watching when he caught sight of a dumbstruck Ron Weasley. Ron's mouth was wide open in shock and possibly envy or admiration, as the slight swelling in the front of his robes indicated. Malfoy smiled smugly and continued pushing his finger slowly in and out of Pansy, teasing her and Ron, knowing the Weasel would keep quiet, not daring to interrupt his enjoyment or the show.

 

Draco was about to slip another finger inside Pansy when Granger elbowed Ron in the arm, hard. She had asked him three times to pass an ingredient but he had not heard her or responded. She snapped her head up and looked at him in annoyance and also caught sight of what had him so distracted.

 

Hermione was shocked. She knew, as did most others in the year, that Pansy and Draco had a thing going on. But she never expected to see it, much less in class. Her mouth stayed shut however her eyes bugged out of her head a little. Draco made eye contact with her momentarily before she withdrew her own eyes, a look of disgust clear upon Hermione's features. Hermione raised her hand at the same time Malfoy withdrew his hands from Pansy and pulled her skirt down.

 

"Wand, Pansy." Draco commanded as Professor Slughorn made his way to the back of the room and to Hermione.

 

Pansy picked up his wand and handed to him, murmuring "I always love handling your wand, Draco. You should let me do it again soon."

 

Draco smiled and started back on his potion work just Granger was complaining to Slughorn that Malfoy was distracting them from her work and pointing at them with a slight pout on her full lips. Slughorn frowned and was questioning her.

 

"Where they doing anything to you or your ingredients or table?" Slughorn quizzed.

 

"Well, no." Hermione huffed.

 

"Saying anything to you? Throwing things? Casting spells at you?"

 

"No." Hermione answered.

 

"Then _what_ were Malfoy and Parkinson doing to merit you calling me over here, Miss Granger?" Slughorn chastised.

 

"Yeah, Granger. What were Pansy and I doing to get you and Weasel all worked up?" Draco gloated, knowing Hermione was very uncomfortable with anything relating to sex and that Ron wouldn't say anything in her defense.

 

" You were, you had, with your hand and she was .... OH!!!" Hermione stammered.

 

"Enough wasting my time, all of you. Back to work please, and no more mucking around, I'll be watching." Slughorn boomed.

 

"Way to go, Hermione. Now Slughorn is mad at us." Ron criticized.

 

"I'm mad at YOU! why didn't you tell him what they were doing?" Hermione hissed back.

 

"Well.... uh... um.."

 

"I'll tell you why. Because he was enjoying it, Granger." Malfoy drawled coolly. "I bet you've never let him do that to you."

 

Hermione's cheeks coloured. "You mean let other people watch me get touched and groped by a jerk like you? Of course not!" Hermione retorted.

 

"Not groped, pleasured. Giving pleasure, reviving pleasure, giving it by receiving, receiving it by giving. " He explained. Catching the look on Ron's face he added "And judging by the looks on his face you wouldn't know anything about it, a little goody-two shoes bookworm like you. " He sneered.

 

"Not everything is about sex, Malfoy. There is love and commitment and..."

 

"All of that is equal to friendship without sex." He cut across her.

 

"You wouldn't know, Malfoy. You know nothing about love." she retorted

 

"And you know nothing about sex, Granger."

 

"I can learn, you can't."

 

"Actually Granger, there aren't any wizarding books about sex. It is something only gleaned through experience. And judging from the looks on the weasels face the only experience he gets from you is holding hands under the table and the occasional goodnight kiss."

 

"On the cheek." whispered Ron bitterly, before he realized he had spoken.

 

"If your not careful, Granger, your precious Weasel will soon be off to more luscious, welcoming pastures."

 

"Oh yeah? Well I've heard about you, Malfoy. Heard about the whispers around school. How you stick to yourself and only see Pansy when you have a "craving". You never spend time with her, you never kiss her or care about her. She is just a toy to you and means nothing beyond that. None of the others have meant anything to you either. You never let anyone in because if you do you're afraid they won't like what they see and they'll leave you."

 

She glanced behind Malfoy to see that her words had sunk into Pansy and had hit a nerve.

 

"I'd rather have love and gentle affection than meaningless sex."

 

With that the bell rang and the students quickly packed their belongings away and headed to lunch.

Each of them sat alone at the house tables, to upset with the others to think straight.

 

Pansy was annoyed that Hermione had pegged her relationship with Draco like that and made her realize she was just his sex toy, to be used and put away as he saw fit. She wanted more, she wanted to be his girlfriend.

Ron was annoyed that Hermione was so damn annoyingly righteous and had the moral high ground. I don't want people to talk about us like they do with everyone else, so lets not give them anything to talk about. She had asked. Ron had agreed, thinking this meant making out in abandoned classrooms or behind the curtains of his four poster bed but it had translated into nothing. A teenage boy had needs and he needed more than what she was giving. A lot more.

 

Draco was bitter about that damn muggle-born seeing right through him, seeing into his fear and anxieties. He was afraid to get close to people, more afraid now because the stakes were so much higher. The Dark Lord had a habit of using your loved ones as leverage. But maybe she was right. If he opened up to someone, then he wouldn't have to be alone. It didn't mean there couldn't be sex though. The night could hold so many exciting possibilities.

 

Hermione was fuming. Not only had that lecherous perv Malfoy gotten her into trouble with Professor Slughorn, but now he had turned Ron against her. Was Ron really missing the kind of relationship he had with that tart Lavender? They had been very clearly physical and not shy about it in public, but never vulgar like Malfoy was in class today. Why didn't she let that side of her relationship with Ron progress? Was she afraid that here was something she wouldn't be the best at? Afraid she wouldn't stack up? Too scared to really let Ron see that side of her? Hermione had never been a girly girl because she simply didn't know how. She couldn't compete with their low cut robes, their winks and smiles.

 

"But that all changes tonight. Tonight I'll show Ron a night he'll remember for the rest of his life."

Taking out a piece of parchment and quill, Hermione quickly wrote a note before heading to the owlery.

 

Ron sat back on his bed and re-read the letter, scarcely believing his eyes.

 

_Ron_

_I saw you watching in class today and I know you want to do that with me._

_Tonight is your chance._

_Meet me in the Prefects Bathroom at 8:15pm._

_I'll make it a night you won't forget._


	2. Right and Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione heads off to the Prefects Bathroom for a night she will never forget.

Ron wasn't the only one who had received a letter. Sitting on Pansy's bed was an owl awaiting her to remove its delivery so it could go back to the owlery and sleep.Pansy carefully read the letter, her heart beating faster at what it contained.

 

_Pansy_

_I saw the look on your face today when Granger said all those things._

_You deserve someone who will let you in emotionally the way you let them in physically._

_I want to let you in._

_Meet me in the Prefects bathroom at 8:00pm tonight_

 

 

Pansy was jubilant. Tonight would be more than sex, tonight would be the start of all she hoped for. Pansy quickly picked out some clean, skimpy underwear and all her toiletries and headed for the bathroom. She only had 3 hours to prepare and she wanted to be sweet and clean before getting down and dirty tonight.

 

Hermione was nervous. She had never been so nervous in her whole life, yet she was excited too. With each step she was closer to the bathroom, closer to finally shedding her good little girl innocence and becoming a real woman. This wasn't without preparation.

 

She had asked Ginny, after sending her letter, for "The Sex Talk". Ginny was taken back a little, but more than happy to oblige. It turned out she had a secret subscription to "Cosmopolitan", a muggle women's magazine which was more than willing to share hints, tips and suggestions on all things sex. Hermione had quickly read through Ginny's two years worth of magazines and felt if not confident, then at least not like the total beginner she was.

 

Ginny had also advised Hermione on grooming and had helped her choose from some of her own collection of lace and satin undergarments, which rubbed against Hermione's newly bare skin and sent shivers through her body. Hermione had never felt so feminine or sexy before and for once it was her repressed body calling the shots instead of her overly controlling mind.

 

She stood outside the hidden entrance to the bathroom and whispered the secret password. She had checked the time as she left the common room and knew she would be arriving at exactly 8:00pm, giving her enough time to set up the bathroom. As she entered though, she realized she was not the first one there.

 

The lights were low, and she could see only a single candle in the chandelier overhead. She could smell the musky, floral scent of the bath bubbles and behind her she could feel the other person press against her as they whispered into her ear "I'm glad you could make it."

 

He kissed her neck and Hermione moaned softly as the nerves in her body received and electrifying and pleasurable jolt. His hand traced over the knotted belt of her bathrobe, deftly undoing it and slipping inside her robe, finding the smooth,cool satin nightgown underneath.

 

"I approve." he whispered into her ear. He stepped away from her, sliding her bathrobe to the floor.

"but before we get too carried away lets lock the door and muffle it too."

 

He pointed his wand at the door and silently cast the two incantations. Satisfied they wouldn't be interrupted, he came close to her again and kissed her, softly, on the lips. His tongue was gentle, exploring and she responded well, making him bolder.

 

He picked her up, easily lifting her and pressing her against the wall, pushing his body firmly into her. She was enjoying the sensations, the pressure of the wall, the strength in his arms, it was all so new and thrilling, so hot. She was running her hands through his hair when he pulled abruptly away.

 

"Not like this. I want to play with you in the water." He whispered.

 

"Okay." she whispered back, nervously.

 

She watched as the vague outline of the boy pulled his robe off and drop it to the ground before he slid his underwear off and freed his cock from its restraints. Hermione couldn't see it but she knew he was naked and that his _thing_ was going to be out and able to touch her. She also knew it was her turn to undress and was starting to lose her confidence.

 

_Buck up, Hermione. You can't back out now._

She slid out of satin chemise and carefully removed the lacy bra and panties, standing there naked, self conscious, unsure. She knew he couldn't really see her, but she knew he was watching her all the same. On shaky legs, she walked to the edge of the pool sized bath and slipped into the warm and inviting waters.

 

 

The water felt good and made her relax, forgetting for an instant there was another person in there with her. She started to reach out for the soap when she felt a pair of cool, smooth hands start rubbing the soap over her body. Shoulders, back, arms, legs. All with long, sensuous strokes. Hermione moaned and bit down on her lip. She had no idea her skin was so sensitive. Everywhere he touched brought shivers, her nerves standing on end just under the surface of skin.

 

 

The hands reached her soft, pert breasts and started to squeeze them gently, feeling their soft weight, pulling at the perfect nipples. He was in heaven. And he would send her there too.

 

"These deserve a special cleaning." He whispered as he kissed his way down her freshly cleaned skin to her nipples. Swirling his tongue over them feeling them grow hard under his licks before flicking the tip of his tongue over them.

 

Hermione felt as if she was going to explode. She didn't realize that they could feel like that, that touching her breasts like that could make her feel so good elsewhere. The desire and arousal, which were already wide awake from his touches, caused the heat to rise in her now, throbbing within her, making her long for more. She was getting close and her cries and pants made this obvious.

 

"Not yet." He whispered, withdrawing from her. "You need to clean me."

 

She frowned and reached for the soap. He leaned back against the side of the bath. "I'm all yours."

 

She started on his torso and couldn't help noticing how taught and firm it was. Her hands trembled with excitement as she brought them lower, under the bubbles to where his manhood awaited. She was nervous and instead rubbed the soap up and down his thighs, getting close to, but at the last moment avoiding his cock.

 

"You're teasing me." He growled.

 

"You teased me before. How does it feel?"

 

"Good and bad. But eventually you'll have to follow through."

 

"You have to catch me first!" And with that Hermione threw some of the bubbles into his face, blinding him for a few seconds.

 

It took a few seconds for him to clear his eyes. When he could see again, she was nowhere in sight. He smiled. She was still here, still naked and going to be thoroughly punished for that.

 

He closed his eyes and listened, moving in the direction of her fast yet quiet breathing. He was silent, not even rippling the water. She would have no idea he was coming. At last he reached the source of the noise and opened his eyes. It was a large mound of bubbles and she must be in the centre of it. He stretched his arms out into the bubble pile and the quickly grabbed and pulled her back towards him.

 

Hermione stood no chance at escaping his grip. She wriggled and struggled but her body was held tight against the solid wall of muscle that was his torso and she was being poked in the back by.....

 

" _Oh"_ the realization hit her that she was pressing into his cock and stopped her wiggling. It was hard, hot and BIG. She had never seen or touched one before and now she was facing (well not exactly facing as it was in her back) a monster.

 

"Naughty girls like you need to be punished." He pulled her along until they where at the side of the bath and he turned her around. "I'm going to make you beg for me. I'm going to make you so hot that you'll feel like you could explode and then deny you that release. And when I finally let you cum, you won't be able to stop."

 

He kissed her, hard. One hand holding her arm to the wall of the bath, the other teasing the outline of where her leg and pussy met. She moaned and arched her back with pleasure, pushing her hips forwards to meet him. He withdrew his hand and tongue.

 

"No. I am in control. No more fun for you." As he guided her hand to his 9 inch cock, helping her stroke him up and down to the rhythm he liked.

 

Her eyes went wide as he got harder with each stroke, he was harder than anything she ever felt before. And she wanted to feel him all the way inside her. Her other hand started to move towards her breasts to play when his other hand grabbed it away and pinned it to the wall.

 

"No. I'm the only one going to give you pleasure tonight. And only when you are begging me to fill you like never before." He tersely replied.

 

He jerked her hand that was on his cock up and down faster and asked her "You like this, don't you? You like the way it feels, the way it makes you feel."

 

"Yes, yes I do."

 

"Do you want to feel more?"

 

"Please, yes. Oh Merlin's Beard YES!"

 

"I think I can make you beg harder than that."

 

He pulled himself away from her and lifted her onto the side of the bath sitting her down on the edge so that only her feet dangled into the water. He pulled himself out after her.

 

"Dry it off." He commanded.

 

She started to look around for a towel. He smiled. "No. Dry it with your mouth."

 

She was nervous. She had read about what to do but now that it was time she was nervous and it was SO big. She closed her eyes and pretended it was one of those really big straight stick candy canes, just like the article suggested.

 

She licked him with long strokes from the base to the tip using just the tip of her tongue. She found the seam on the underside of his mighty cock and ran her tongue firmly along it, making him shudder with excitement and desire. On the next trip up she spiraled her tongue around him and when she reached the top she sucked the tip. He started to thrust more into her mouth and she pulled back.    

 

"I want to try something." She pleaded.

 

Curious, he let her take her mouth off him. She wrapped her hand just under the head of him and started to work down towards the base, her mouth following. When she had taken as much as she could, she sucked hard, using her tongue and then started to pull back up, her hand following and twisting in a corkscrew motion.

 

"Fuck!" He cried out.

 

Hermione started to do it faster, deeper, taking as much of him as she could, aligning her neck and jaw to take him all down. Every so often she would stop sucking and just lick, to vary the pace and feeling on his cock. It was getting her really hot and wet to know she had this power over him and she moaned and purred.

 

"You naughty little witch. You're getting off on this, aren't you?" He stroked her between her legs and felt his fingers come away soaking wet with her juices. Feeling how wet she was was the final straw for him and he called out to her "I'm coming!!!!! AHHH!!!"

 

Hermione prepared herself and took his load deep in her throat. As he pulled himself slowly out of her mouth she held onto him and sucked the head while swallowing his huge load.

 

She looked over to him, proud that for her first time she had been so successful. _Thank you Cosmo._ she thought silently to herself. She wondered if she should go and get her clothes and leave when he stood up and picked her up, putting her over his shoulder, carrying her around to the other side of the bath.

 

"Oh baby, we aren't even close to finishing."

 

He laid her down on the towels he had prepared, engorged to 5 times their normal size and thickness, made them almost like cottony mattresses. The new texture felt good to Hermione's skin and she sighed in happy approval. As she was stroking the towel bed, she felt her legs get pushed apart and he pulled her closer to him.

 

"You've tasted me. Now I'm going to taste you."

 

He licked his lips then slowly licked his way down her thighs, trailing between her leg and pussy. Making her gasp and twitch underneath him, trying to move her hips so his tongue was on her hot and aching pussy. Each time she did he would pull away until she was still again and she learned to comply.

 

Now he traced her lips, licking up her sweet, hot juices. It made her whimper and cry out with desire, with arousal and delicious ecstasy. She was getting close to something, her breathing was fast and shallow and the throbbing between her legs, deep inside was getting to be overwhelming.

 

"It feels so.... I'm tingling deep inside..... feels so good. Merlin, Merlin please keep going!!!"

 

He pulled away.

 

"No! PLEASE. Please! I want more."

 

"How much more?"

"All of it! Whatever it takes..... I need to so much!"

 

"Hmmm, I think you can beg harder."

 

"Please, I've never felt like this before! Please! I need it. I want it! I'll do anything!"

 

"Anything?"

 

"Anything!!!"

 

"Play with yourself. Right now, just for me."

 

Hermione was at a loss, as she had never done that and the articles didn't really mention it, but her body was calling to her. Her body knew what she wanted.

 

In the gloom he sat back and watched the outlines of her hands seek out the wetness between her thighs. Saw them stroke up and down, saw them find her sweet, tiny clit. The first time she touched it she almost came immediately. She brushed it again and got another jolt of electrifying firing through her. She was getting close and this tiny little spot held the key to her release.

 

She was about to touch it again when her hands got pinned hard above her. She felt her frustration rise and she wriggled hard to get her hands free. She was panting, dripping, close. She wanted it more than she had ever wanted anything.

 

"Please! MERLIN PLEASE! I'm going crazy! I need to stop the throbbing inside! I need to keep going! Please, please, please, please, PLEASE!!!!! I need it so bad. Give me it, give me what I need! I'll die without it!"

 

"Hmmm. Well I _could_ let you do it yourself, or I can do it with something much better."

 

"YES!!!! YOU!! PLEASE, MERLIN!"

 

"Now _that_ is what I call begging. I'm going to give it to you now, get ready!"

 

He positioned himself between her thighs, rubbing the head along her wet slit, driving her crazy with desire, her hips pushing forwards to take him as she was about to cum. With a thrust his head was inside her.

 

"Ah!" She cried out, a mixture of pain of her virginity being taken and pleasure at her first orgasm.

 

"Damn you are tight! I can feel your pussy squeezing my cock so hard. But I think you can take more." He pushed into her hard, fighting her pussy, which was intent on pushing him out with the power of her orgasm.

 

"FUCK!!! MERLIN!!!!" She screamed taking all nine inches inside her, stretching her, bringing her orgasm rushing through her body.

 

She was tighter than ever, her pussy shivering, squeezing, trembling on his magnificent cock, her mind and body lost to everything except the endless pleasure he was giving her. With every thrust she would squeeze tighter and cum harder.

 

"I'm going to cum again, baby. Do you want it inside or outside?"

 

"What?"

 

"No! Too late!" He grunted as he came hard and deep inside Hermione, having to pull out as there was no room left for him inside her.

 

He collapsed, breathless, beside her, one hand touching her smooth warm skin, the other stroking a strand of hair that escaped her hair clip. They lay like that for a few minutes, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. At last Hermione slowly sat up and winced.

 

"Are you okay?"

 

"Yeah. A bit sore though, it was a very.... intense."

 

"Yeah. Does this mean your done for tonight?"

 

"You want to go again? I'm not sure I can handle that again."

 

"We can go slow. Clean yourself up first, and then come back."

 

"Okay." She leaned over and kissed him, softly, sweetly. He held onto her, deepening the kiss, pulling her down on top of him. Instantly the flames of desire were reawakened within both of them.

 

His hands explored her flesh, making her whimper with delight as he traced over her most sensitive spots. he started to kiss her neck and felt the quivering in her body start all over again. The deeper he kissed the more she lost control until she came, loudly, while sitting on top of his cock.

 

"Oh baby, I made you cum again."

 

"I want you inside me again." She whispered, working her hips along his shaft, getting it sticky with their combined juices.

 

"Sit up a bit." He steadied himself and she pushed herself down onto him slowly.

 

"Hmmm, oh yes!" It felt good for her. She didn't take all nine inches, it was probably six, since she was still fairly full of his cum and sore too, but it was slow, hot and gentle. Just what her pussy ordered.

 

He had to fight the urge to thrust up into her or to grab her hips and force her all the way down his cock, to fill her pussy which was already full of his cum. For he knew tonight was not just about him enjoying himself like every other time before. This was about her, about what she wanted, about letting down his guard and really connecting with her.

 

She started to pick up the pace, moving faster but teasing him, taking just the head and maybe an inch or two below that. Shallow little thrusts with a tight wet pussy that was squeezing so tightly around his head. She wanted payback, to drive him crazy like he had done to her.

 

"Oh baby, it feels so gooood! Take it deeper for me, take some more."

 

She giggled and shook her head. She took a hand and wrapped it around his cock, rubbing up and down his shaft, matching her pussy's pace. But still only taking a few inches of cock in her pussy.

 

"FUCK! Yeah, that's good. You're such a little tease, its taking all my willpower not to throw you down and pound you again."

 

"No, baby, slow and shallow. My pussy can't take it like that again so soon."

 

"Then let me make you cum." And with that he flipped her, pulling his cock out of her tight, well fucked pussy.

 

"What are yo..mmmm." He silenced all questions and protests with his kiss as his hand went down between her legs.

 

His index finger stroked up and down her wet slit, seeking out her little pink clit, brushing it gently on the upwards stroke, causing her to cry out. His middle finger started to work in and out of her pussy, slowly but a little deeper each time, feeling all around inside her. At last the finger found a spot that we he brushed it, Hermione stiffened and arched her back. He stroked it again and got the same reaction.

 

He pulled out of his kiss with her and smiled wickedly to himself.   he worked his two fingers in tandem, brushing them against her sensitive spots only a second after each other, keeping her constantly on the edge of two very different orgasms.

 

"Cum for me. I know you want to, that you need to. Let it go, don't hold back." He commanded

 

She cried out as her clit orgasm hit and actually screamed when moments later her g-spot one erupted. She was shaking, arching, tensing, thrashing and completely uninhibited.

 

"Yeah, that's it. Squeeze it nice and tight for me, baby." He grinned, feeling her pussy clamp down hard on his finger. As he withdrew it she was still squeezing in her orgasm and was pushing out a mixture of his and her cum.

 

He lent back, observing the aftershocks of her orgasms, the tremors and waves as they slowed then ceased. He kissed her neck as she lay finally still and whimpering, and took her into his arms. After holding her for a while, stroking her skin and hair he whispered softly to her.

 

"Are you ok?"

 

"Hmmm."

 

"Come on. Lets get you cleaned up."

 

"Hmmm."

 

"Can you get up? Or did I break you?"

 

"Mmmm I'm ok. Might need you to help me. I can't feel my legs."

 

She squealed with delight as he scooped her up into his arms and slowly carried her to the bath. She stopped him.

 

"Wait! I need .... I need to pee. "

 

He carried her over to the toilets and then headed to the bath, reassuring her that if she needed him to help her get to the bath afterwards that he would help.

 

A few minutes later, on very shaky legs, Hermione tried to walk over to the bath but was very wobbly and kept almost falling. He was by her side an second later, guiding her to the water. He made her sit on the edge as he slid into the water first, then turned and lifted her gently in.

 

She winced as the hot water hit her tender pussy. She felt so good but so sore right there. She started to reach between her legs to clean herself. He was right there next to her, watching her. He slid his hand between her legs and spread her pussy lips apart.

 

"Squeeze baby. Squeeze hard. Push out every drop of my cum. I want to fuck you again, want you to take my whole cock inside you."

 

Hermione was excited yet terrified at the prospect and her muscles tightened instinctively, pushing out a stream of cum.

 

"That's it. Relax then squeeze again."

 

She was tense and couldn't relax. She was shaking. Seeing her reaction, he leaned over and gently kissed her, stroking her face with his free hand. She relaxed into the kiss, relaxed her muscles. He kissed up to her ear and whispered forcefully.

 

"Squeeze."  

 

And she did. But nothing came out. His hand between her legs felt it and he smiled. "I think your pussy is ready for me again."

 

"No, no, no,no, no!" She pleaded.

 

"What?"

 

"No, not like that again. I can't, its too sore. It hurts down there."

 

"Then I'll go gentle. As gentle as you need. But you will take it all inside you again. "

 

He kissed her and picked her up, pushing her against the edge of the bath. It wasn't roughly like last time, it was gentle, reassuring, strategic. His lips kissed her neck, nipping and biting, causing her to shiver with delight, for her pussy to throb with desire. He spent ages licking her breasts, bringing her close to the brink of another orgasm.

 

"Are you ready for me?"

 

She nodded, incapable of speech. He spread her pussy lips apart and slowly, so slowly slid the tip of himself inside her.

 

"Ah!" She gasped as it entered her, making her feel amazing.

 

"That's it. Nice and slow."

 

It took him a full 30 seconds to fill her with his cock as he went slowly to make it last. He stayed inside her watching her squirm to take the full feeling. She was stretched again, it was true, but not roughly. She started to grind herself against him and that's when he started to pull out of her. Still slowly but not as slow as he was entering.

 

He kept the pace steady, taking 12 seconds to fill her, 10 seconds to withdraw, rubbing his cock along her clit the whole time. She was getting close again, bucking her hips.

 

"Faster." She pleaded.

 

"Can you handle it?"

 

"Yes!!!" She moaned.

 

Still at a slow pace, but faster than before he pushed into her. She exploded around him with delicious tight wetness.

 

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"Yes, that's it. Cum for me. Cum all over me!"

 

He kept up the pace, extending her orgasm, a constant deep, pleasurable pounding of her pussy. She was helpless to control herself and came over and over again. The way she was squeezing him, getting wetter and tighter with each thrust was soon too much for him. He pulled out and within a second and blown a hot load on her stomach.

 

He leaned into her, his still hard cock against her belly holding her. She held him as he held her, both needing the other to stand from so much sex. Eventually she pulled away.

 

"We should get back. It will be curfew soon. You go first, I need to clean up."

 

He nodded , climbing out of the bath and drying himself off. He found his clothes, dressed and left, heading back to the Slytherin Common Room.


	3. Hot and Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the others were doing while the bathroom was in use....

At 8:02pm outside the Prefects Bathroom, Pansy Parkinson was busy trying to open the door. No good. She was fuming. _I'm here to meet you. I want to have some fun so why isn't the damn door opening?_

 

About 5 minutes later Ron Weasley came around the corner and saw her standing there in the silk knee length dressing gown, exposing a lot of her legs. He stopped and stared, images of potions class came unbidden to his mind, causing a hardening in his pants.

 

"Weasley." She acknowledged curtly.

 

"Parkinson." He replied.

 

"What are you doing here?" She sneered.

 

"I'm here about a letter." He answered.

 

That stopped her in her tracks and changed her countenance. "Oh?"

 

"Yes, a letter about potions class and you."

 

"Oh really? Because thats why I'm here."

 

Ron Weasley grinned wickedly and any thoughts about his beloved Hermione Granger were gone in an instant. Lust had taken a hold on him and after all the sex he had had with Lavender and the constant denial of Hermione he was ready to let loose.

 

"We shouldn't be discussing this out in the open." He murmured.

 

"The bathroom is shut and locked. Someone is already in there."

 

"Well then lets go somewhere else." And taking her hand he lead her up to the Room Of Requirement.

 

He paced in front of the door thinking hard "The perfect place for me and Pansy to fuck. The perfect place for me and Pansy to fuck. The perfect place for me and Pansy to fuck. "

 

Then the door appeared. He pulled her inside quickly, and pressed her up against the door, kissing her. Pansy didn't protest. Draco had never kissed her on the mouth. The neck, the breasts, the thighs yes. But never the mouth.

 

Her hands were busy, pulling at Ron's hair, rubbing him through his robes. He moaned into her mouth and slid a hand up her thigh, getting about halfway then back sliding it back down to her knee before going up her tight, up a little higher than last time, teasing her, turning her on.

 

 _Malfoy never teases or takes the time to turn me on. He just rushes for what he wants._ Pansy thought to herself, pulling Ron closer.

 

He broke free from her. "Let me see whats under your robe."

 

She smiled and undid the belt of her dressing gown, slowly opening it and watching his face for his reaction. She wasn't disappointed when his eyes lit up and as she glanced down she saw his cock straining against the front of his robes. But then again a black lacy corset with a matching g-string would do that to most men.

 

She dropped the robe to the floor and turned around, hearing him moan in appreciation at seeing her soft round ass on display. But she wanted a stronger reaction. So she bent down and touched one finger to the floor while with her other hand she ran her finger along her already wet slit, over her panties. She was just running her floor hand up her legs when she felt him slam into her from behind, pushing her hard against the door.

 

"Damn, you are one hot little witch, aren't you?" He said, grinding his hips against her, letting her feel his hard cock against her ass.

 

"Too hot for you to handle!" She protested. She didn't want to be fucked yet.

 

"Other way round, baby. You won't be able to handle this." He ground against her harder before pulling her g-string down.

 

She whimpered, afraid that he was going to fuck her. She was completely unprepared for what he did next. The sharp smack on her ass caught her off guard and made her press herself onto the door for support.

 

"You're a tease, you know that? A Merlin's Wand, tease. " He smacked her again.

 

"Showing me your hot little twat in class."

 

 

"Letting that dirty ferret stick his fingers in you."

 

 

"Making me watch, knowing that Hermione would never let me touch her like that."

 

SMACK!

 

"AH! She cried out, that last smack being so hard.

 

"And teasing me now with a little show. Well you are going to put on a show, Parkinson. Right now, just for me."

 

 

With that he pulled her into a standing position and walked her over to the bed in the room. As he neared the edge, he swept her up and deposited her onto the bed. Pansy was nervous, scared and turned on like never before.

 

"I want you to act out my fantasies tonight, as well as yours. I want to know your dirty little secrets, I want to know every part of you."

 

Pansy stared at him confused. She supposed this was better than the straight up hard fucking - no foreplay - with Draco, but she was unsure of what this meant.

 

"Well lets start with a fantasy of mine and a secret of yours. I want you to masterbate for me. I want to see how you get yourself off, how to make you cum. "

 

"I've never...."

 

"Done it for someone else before? Thats why it is a dirty little secret, then. " He cut her off.

 

She hesitated.

 

"Pretend you're all alone in your dorm after potions. What did you do to finish up?"

 

She closed her eyes and laid back on the bed. She slowly ran one hand up her thigh, the other along the top of the corset, drawing little patterns on her breasts. The hand between her legs stroked all around the outside of her panties, making her shiver with anticipation. Pushing the g-string to one side, she started to stroke the outer lips of her pussy, just as the other hand freed one of her breasts.

 

Taking the hand off her breast, she slowly and seductively sucked on her finger, pushing it in and out of her mouth. Pulling it free from her lips, it glistened in the candlelight from her saliva. She returned this hand to her breasts and brushed her wet finger across her nipple. The warmth and quickly cooling wetness of it made her nipple harden instantly. She started to stroke it around in little circles while her other hand zeroed in on her pussy.

 

The other hand was now soaked with her pussy juice, more now since she was now teasing her clit. She brought that hand up to her lips and sucked her fingers clean, enjoying the taste of herself. She brought her hand down between her legs again and started to ease the tip of one of her fingers into her willing pussy, circling her hips back and forth. She pulled her finger out and slowly, so slowly, pushed it back in, a little deeper this time.

 

She was circling her finger around inside her self, exploring herself. Suddenly, she thrust her entire finger deep inside, making her cry out and pinch her nipple with her other hand. Her hips and finger working together in a steady pace, pushing to meet each other the pulling away, she brought herself to the edge. Taking her other hand she frantically rubbed her clit with it while penetrating herself. It was enough. She came, hard. Falling back on the bed, her hands still between her legs and in her pussy as she came, the sweet juices leaking out of her.

 

She sighed with the joy of release until she heard Ron's voice. "Bravo, Pansy."

 

Opening her eyes, she saw him sitting on the edge of the bed, naked, stroking his already hard cock and staring down at her. She quickly pulled out of herself and covered her pussy with her hands. She had actually gotten so lost in the feeling that she had forgotten that he was even there. She felt her cheeks burn with shame and embarrassment.    

 

"Now, now. There's no sense in covering it up after what you just did. " He said, gesturing to her pussy. "It was a hot little performance. You look like it tasted so good. Now its my turn to have a taste."

 

"Wha... AHHHH!" She exclaimed as he buried his head between her thighs.

 

With long, slow licks he glided his tongue up and down her still quivering slit. He licked all the way up almost to her clit before starting over again. She wasn't the only one who could tease. Feeling her get even wetter he decided to really give it to her brought his tongue up to her clit and ran just the very tip of his tongue over it. She gasped and bucked her hips, smearing her juices over his face.

 

Emboldend he licked her harder, and even sucked on her clit, distracting her from the fact his fingers were now at the entrance of her pussy. Ron stopped sucking and was gently licking her, teasing the edge of her pussy with his fingers. He sucked her clit, hard, as he pushed two fingers inside her. Pansy lost it and came hard onto his fingers and face, spraying him with her juices.

 

She had never been eaten out before. Draco only fingered or spat onto her pussy to make sure it was ready for his dick. She felt the tension building inside her again as Ron worked his fingers in and out of her pussy, rotated them inside her, touching every part of her while still licking and sucking on her clit.

 

"FUUUUUUUCCCCKKKKK!!!!!! RON AHHH!!!!" She screamed as she came again, even harder than before.

 

Satisfied that she was ready, Ron pulled his face away from her pussy and with his free hand guided his cock to the entrance of her pussy, where his fingers were working their magic. He quickly withdrew them. Pansy whined in protest at being suddenly empty.

 

"I think your ready for the main attraction now." Ron leered as he lined his cock up and thrust into her. Watching her face as she took him for the first time.

 

She gasped and writhed underneath him. He was about 7 inches long, but thicker, much thicker than Draco. She felt stretched in a different way, a more enjoyable way. Pansy pushed her hips up to take all of him as she dug her nails into his back.

 

"Make me cum all over your cock! Pound me. Hard."

 

"As you wish." He smiled, pulling back and slamming himself back into her, over and over again, faster and faster each time.

 

Pansy stood no chance of resisting such an assault on her pussy and came again, her pussy gripping Ron so tight he couldn't pull out of her. She had never felt so good from sex before.

 

"Pansy... I'm gonna cum, relax your pussy or I'm gonna blow it deep inside you."

 

"Do it. I'm using protection."

 

"AHHHHHHHH!!! Yeah! Take it. Take it ALL!" Ron grunted as he gave her three sharp, deep thrusts, emptying himself into her, blasting hot, thick streams of cum into her welcoming pussy. He pulled out of her, watching as some of his cum dribbled out, then a big dollop of it as Pansy pushed it out of her.

 

"Thats a neat trick." Ron said, reaching over to the bedside table and handing her some tissues to clean herself off. He also took a drink of water from the jug and glasses that appeared and offered one to Pansy.

 

Pansy smiled as she accepted, reflecting on the differences between the two different boys she had fucked. Malfoy had always been so rough with her and never made an effort to make her cum before, during or after intercourse. She would only cum if she was lucky and was always so sore afterwards. He wouldn't wait until she was ready before sticking it if she was having trouble getting hot, and it was at the pace he liked which was furious and deep, ripping her apart inside. Afterwards he would just leave her. He got what he wanted what else did he need to stay for? _He really viewed me as nothing more than a sex toy._

 

Ron on the other hand... well he made her cum, and he was gentler in fucking her, considering what she wanted and even went down on her, a first, and had enjoyed it. Sure he was a little kinky with the smacking and putting on the show but it was so much better for her.

 

Seeing her glass was empty, Ron took it from her and asked if she wanted a refill. "Not of water." She purred.

 

Ron was quick on the uptake for once and within another 30 seconds Pansy was on her knees, hands on the beds headboard as she was being fucked from behind, getting her ass slapped and her hair pulled.

 

"You like that, Pansy? Huh? You like it like that?" Ron asked, as he landed another slap on her ass.

 

"UGH! Yeah! Yeah, I love it!" Pansy grunted.

 

The sensation of his dick hitting her secret cum spots inside her, the firm hits on her ass and the pulling on her hair were all too overwhelming and Pansy was cumming again.

 

"That's right, you hot little witch. Cum for me. Cum for me like you're mine!"

 

"Yes, yes!!!! I'm cumming!! My hot little pussy is all yours!"

 

"You're all mine. Pussy, mouth, ass." And with that, Ron rubbed one of his fingers in her juices and stuck just the tip of it into her ass.

 

"FUCK! Ron!! What.... UGH!" Ron removed his hand from her hair and slapped her ass hard, thrusting his cock into her very hard at the same time as he continued to finger her ass.

 

"All of you is mine now, Pansy. No other man will have your pussy." He thrust. "Your ass." He wiggled his finger inside her. "Your mouth." He pulled his cock and finger out of her, turning her around and pushing the head into her mouth.

 

Pansy could taste herself on him. She loved the taste of her own pussy and sucked on him eagerly, hungrily. Ron had only put the head in her mouth and she wanted more. Adjusting herself she took him balls deep and sucked hard.

 

"Shit!! UGH! Thats my sexy little witch! Take it!" Ron exclaimed, putting his hands on Pansy's head, pulling in and out of her mouth to his perfect rhythm.

 

Pansy was more that willing and was getting close. The taste of her pussy juice, the sight of his cock disappearing down her throat, reflected in the mirror besides the bed and the feel of him were so hot. She used one hand to play with his balls as her other fingered her pussy.

 

Seeing her suck him all down while she fingered herself in the mirror was so hot that Ron couldn't hold it in for much longer. "Gonna blow, Pansy. Face or throat?"

 

Pansy pulled all the way off his cock and held up her breasts, sticking out her tongue, closing her eyes. Ron was gone and in 5 seconds flat had coated Pansy's face and breasts in a thick layer of sperm.

 

_She looks so perfect right now, so hot. I want to take a picture._

 

And instantly a polaroid camera appeared on the bed. Ron snapped a picture of her in all her glory, cumstained and fingering herself. He snapped a close up of her wet pussy and fingers, of her licking the cum of her lips, of her wiping the cum off her face with her finger and sticking her tongue out, the cum dripping off her finger into her mouth.

 

Ron set the camera down, grabbed some tissues and gently wiped his cum off her face and breasts. "You're too good for Malfoy. A hot little piece like you deserves a man, not some selfish little boy." Ron declared.  

 

"I deserve a man? What kind of man?" Pansy questioned.

 

"The kind of man that takes care of your needs before his own. The kind of man that will kiss you and hold you in public, showing the world you are his. The kind of man that listens." Ron answered.

 

"When do you listen to me?" She asked sarcastically.

 

"Whenever you want. But I listened to you during sex. And I've heard you bitch in classes and in the halls about how Malfoy only ever cums and runs. Never makes sure you're taken care of and leaves your cumming to chance. He doesn't talk to you or even help you clean yourself up."

 

Pansy looked down. All of this was true. But.... "Well I'm sure He'll get better when we start dating."

 

"Oh Pansy, are you really that naive? He won't be your boyfriend, not when he's hitting it for free."

 

"Aren't you just the same as him, then? Gonna fuck me over after fucking me up?"

 

"No. I want you to be mine. All of you."

 

"Aren't you with Granger? What makes me believe that you aren't gonna run off back to her or cheat on me, hmm?"

 

"Because she doesn't have what it takes to satisfy a man. You do. And I know I can satisfy you." He smirked.

 

"Prove it. Spend the rest of the night with me, talking. And if you get horny you can go down on me. No sex, now blowjobs, no fingering, nothing. Prove you can handle me." She demanded.

 

"Yes mam! So should I listen or lick you first?" He grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione stretched out in her bed and gasped at the sudden feeling of soreness inside her. _That’s right, I had sex for the first time last night._ And instantly she could remember last night. The feeling of having a man inside her, of having his tongue and hands in all sorts of places.... before she knew what she was doing, Hermione's hand had reached under her pajamas and rubbed her clit as she rocked her hips.

_I'm up for a bit of action. I wonder if Ron is too?_

Taking her hands out of her pajamas, she moved as silently as a shadow out of the dorm room. She had come straight to bed, too exhausted for anything else and walking a bit bow-legged from the poundings she had received. She assumed Ron had done the same as she hadn't seen him in the common room when she came in.

As she made her way up the stairs to the boys dormitories she was thinking about last night.

_The first time was a bit too hard. I'm still so sore from taking it all in._ She smiled, proud that she had, remembering how his balls had grazed her with each thrust. _But that time in the bath.... hmmm that was so hot. And I didn't know my pussy could respond like that when he had his fingers working on me like that._

Hermione had reached the door and silently opened it and slipped inside. She could see each bed and made her way over to Ron's.

In her mind she could see herself slipping behind the curtain and pulling down his blankets, revealing his sleeping form. She could imagine pulling down his pajamas and taking his cock in her mouth, licking, sucking, taking it all in. Once he was rock hard she would cast a silencing spell on him and ride him, trying to take every last inch inside, at a pace and hardness she could enjoy.

  
She eased back the curtain in anticipation to reveal.... an empty, perfectly made bed. Ron never made his bed so there was only one explanation.

_Ron didn't sleep here last night? Then where is he?_ Hermione thought to herself, confused.

She crept away before any of the other boys could catch her and ask her what she was doing there. Coming down the stairs she saw Ginny exiting the girls dorms. She walked over to her.

Seeing Hermione approach Ginny gave her a wicked grin. "So how did last night go? I saw Ron bolt off out of the Common Room at 8 last night to catch you."

Hermione absorbed the sentence and instantly paled. At exactly 8:00pm last night she was being kissed in the Prefects Bathroom, a good 10 minutes from the Gryffindor Common Room. If Ron was here at 8:00pm, then who had she been with?

Hermione quickly covered her confusion and replied "It was alright. We had a bath together in the low candlelight. I'm afraid your underwear went to waste as he didn't see it."

"What _kind_ of bath, Hermione?" Seeing Hermione stare questioningly at her she winked and added "Was it a tongue bath?"

"Ah, Ginny! No! And you shouldn't want to know about your brothers love life."

"Just want to make sure you had a good time. And since you didn't really wear the underwear last night, wear it tonight. "

"GINNY!"

"Or not." Ginny winked again and headed off to breakfast.

Hermione in the meantime was frantically racing up to her room. She threw on her clothes from yesterday and grabbed the first pair of panties and bra on top her her pile, not really looking at what they were. Once dressed she pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote this quick note on it.

_This is about last night._   
_I need to see you, need to talk to you._   
_Meet me, same time, same place._

She sealed it, grabbed her prepacked bag and ran to the owlery.

Hermione saw no traces of Ron that day, but that was understandable as they had different class sets and schedules, Hermione being in Transfiguration A, Ron being in Transfiguration B etc for most of their classes. In potions, her last class of the day, she was bound to see him.

As the door opened, she flashed him a small smile and walked up the aisle a few paces behind him. Just as she went to put her bag down next to him he stopped her.

"Sorry, that seat is taken."

"Taken? By who?"

"By my new girlfriend."

Hermione was dumbstruck. "Ron, what are you talking about?"  
  
"This, what we are, it just isn't working for me. Malfoy was right, Hermione. Without sex, what we have is friendship. I need a real relationship with a real woman." She saw him smile as he looked past her and Pansy Parkinson stood behind her.

"That's my seat and my boyfriend you're crowding, mud-blood." Pansy gloated triumphantly.

Shaking, but determined to be calm and not make a scene in class, Hermione walked over to the only empty seat in class which was next Draco Malfoy. He too was glaring over at Ron and Pansy as Ron gave Pansy an enthusiastic welcoming kiss and ass squeeze, finally letting go when Professor Slughorn started speaking.

Hermione watched, feeling sick to her stomach as Pansy slipped her hand into Ron's pocket and started stroking up and down on what Hermione was certain wasn't his wand. Ron reciprocated by reaching under her skirt.

"Well if it’s any consolation, they're going to fail at potions." Drawled Draco Malfoy. He turned his eyes away from them and focused on the Professor but Hermione couldn't tear her eyes away.

_That's MY boyfriend you're fondling, you cheap slut! He just wants one thing and then he'll throw you away!_ Hermione fumed silently.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" Growled Hermione.

"Stop looking at those pathetic losers and do your work."

"How am I supposed to concentrate when my boyfriend is basically finger fucking your girlfriend right in front of me?" Hermione hissed angrily.

"One: Pansy was never my girlfriend. Why would I commit when she gives it up for free? Two: Looks like Weasel is no longer your boyfriend. Three: Chop these roots for me, it'll take your mind off it." Malfoy tossed over a plant to Hermione and slid a knife across the table to her.

Hermione started chopping but kept looking over at the two of them who had started working but were clearly whispering dirty nothings to each other.

"Watch it, Granger. You'll take you own fingers off." Seeing her give no response, Malfoy muttered "Do I need to do everything myself?" and positioned himself behind her.

He wrapped his hands over hers, leaning his head close to hers and guided her hands with the chopping. Hermione froze up. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure we pass potions class." He continued with his hands over hers until they finished chopping the rest of the roots.

"Can you manage chopping the rest of the ingredients for me?"

Hermione nodded, breathless, silent. Having him pressed against her from behind and guiding her hands had brought back memories of last night, hiding in the bubbles, kissing and jerking of that huge penis that had been inside her, and had instantly made her forget about her treacherous jerk of an ex-boyfriend.

Focusing on her hands she finished the ingredient prep and only occasionally let her mind wander to the night before and the identity of the owner of the massive cock who had taken her virginity. As soon as class was over she deposited her bag in her room. Today was Friday, she didn't need to think about school work tonight.

She practically ran to the dining hall and was the first person finished. Instead of going to the library, she headed to the prefects bathroom. This time she would be the one setting things up.

Draco Malfoy meanwhile was lying back on his bed in his dorm, reliving in explicit detail all the things he had done last night. He had assumed it was with Pansy but seeing the way she was with the ginger weasel made him certain it wasn't her he had been with last night.

He remembered the feel of soft lips on the base of his cock, the tightness, the squeezing, the wetness of her pussy on his cock, how responsive she was to every touch, her sweet taste.

Draco had done a lot of things last night he didn't normally do. He had gone down on her, a first. He had kissed her lips, another first. He had also gone at her pace and made her cum two ways at once.

_Whoever this girl is, she is one of a kind. Shit. I hope she wasn't a virgin. I fucked her way too hard the first time if she was one. But any girl who can suck a dick like that........_

Seeing it get close to 8:00pm, Draco set off. He was looking forward to round two.   
  
Hermione was busy pacing the bathroom. She was nervous and hoped against hope that it was a decent guy that walked into the bathroom. The candles blazed overhead, showing the already full bath and the large, engorged mound of towels beside it.

_Please not a sleaze, not a Slytherin._ Hermione thought to herself.

The door opened, the noise catching her off guard. She jumped, startled, and tripped missing her chance to see who walked in.

He was over to her in an instant, picking her off the floor. "Are you alri.... Shit!"

Hermione was being helped up by none other than Draco Malfoy. It was too much for her to take and she rushed for the door. He was faster.

"Colloportus!" He cried, magically sealing the door.

"Let me out." She asked flatly.

"No."

"I said let me out."

"No. You summoned me here to talk, so let’s talk."

Hermione crumpled and started to cry.

"Hey, hey don't cry." He soothed, wrapping her up in his arms.

She sobbed into him even harder.

"This is about what happened here last night, isn't it? About how you and I had sex."

She nodded, crying silently now, her body shuddering.

"Merlin, I am so sorry. If I had known it was you I would have been much gentler. I would have taken your virginity so differently."

"You still would have fucked me, even though I am a muggle-born? How hard up are your for sex? And didn't my constantly telling you I'm sore give it away?" Hermione criticized.

"Hey, I get enough sex, thank you. And Pansy is always sore after having sex with me. Goes with the territory of having a big wand." Draco defended.

Hermione scowled.

"Look, I'm sorry. But sorry doesn't change the fact that you lost your virginity to probably the last guy on earth you'd want to ever fuck and that your ginger weasel boyfriend is now banging someone else's brains out."

"Thanks for being delicate about it and sparring my feelings, ferret. Can you let me go now? I'm having a tough day."

"No. Because I want to tell you last night was amazing. It was the first time I'd actually cared for someone instead of just rough fucking. And even though I thought I was with Pansy, I admit I do like to fantasize that I was doing you for most of it."

"You fantasize about me? Why?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"Because you are beautiful." Draco kissed her cheek. "Smart" Draco kissed her neck, hard, making her whimper. "And completely forbidden." He kissed her lips and meet no resistance. In fact she was gently inviting.

"I'm going to give you a night better than the last one we shared."

He lifted her, gently still kissing her and set her down on the towel bed she had arranged. He lay on top of her still kissing her, slipping the robe off his head.

"Stop. I shouldn't." Hermione weakly protested.

"You already have. And I was sure you enjoyed it."

Hermione flushed bright red. "I didn't know."

"But now you do it makes it hotter, doesn't it?" He kissed her deeply on the lips.

"Taboo." He pulled her robe up and over her head, tossing it to the side.

"Forbidden." He kissed her again, lying on top her, grinding the head of his cock, contained in his underwear, against her skirt.

Hermione moaned and pushed her hips up instinctively. Her repressed body and sexuality coming to the fore, silencing all logic and arguments from her mind.

"I have so many things to show you. To do with you." He murmured persuasively.

"Like what?" Hermione questioned, a tremor of fear and excitement running through her voice.

"Would you like me to show you?" Draco asked hopefully.

Hermione was facing a decision that would change her life. Take the safe path or.... "Yes." she whispered.

"Good. Lie back and close your eyes." He commanded, muttering a spell.

In the next second she felt the magical blindfold cover her eyes. Her breathing got faster. She felt her hands get placed above her head and held in place by Malfoys hand.

She felt his hips push down on her, holding her legs in place. His free hand slowly, deftly undoing the buttons on her blouse. She felt the cool air on her newly exposed skin making her break out into goose bumps. She heard the low growl in his throat as he pushed her blouse open, revealing the sexy lacy black bra underneath.

"You really came prepared, didn't you?" He said, his voice near her ear. His free hand was off her chest now, groping somewhere to the right. He started to suck on her ear lobe, bite it, making her whimper and buck her hips up more.

"Well you're not the only one who came prepared for a hot night. Accio bag!"

Hermione heard it fly through the air and land next to her with a soft "flump". All her other senses were so much more sensitive now. She could smell his cologne, hear the sound of both their breaths, fast and shallow, feel every little touch even more intensely than before. Her ears heard the fumbling of his bag straps and finally the dull sound of a container opening.

The next thing she knew, something wet and icy cold was being rubbed along the top of her breasts, right where the lace stopped and her skin started. She cried out and felt all her muscles tighten from the unexpected feeling. Some of the ice had melted on contact with her warm skin and the water was running down her breasts.

"Hmmm, you like that, don't you? But you're melting the ice. Let me clean that up." And Malfoys hot tongue followed the icy trail.

Hot and cold and oh so good, Hermione loved the sensation of it. Malfoy traced the ice stick over her stomach and had his tongue chase after it, rubbed it along the top of her skirt and followed with his tongue. Hermione was in heaven. She had no idea where the icy wand was going to touch her next and she didn't really care.

He shifted his weight to one side as he traced it up her leg, starting at her right knee and stopping at the hem of her skirt. He licked the trail of water, kissing her thigh and making Hermione get closer to the edge. Seizing the edge of her skirt with his teeth, Draco pulled it up to her belly and chuckled when he saw that the panties matched her bra.

Taking the ice stick again he traced all the way up her thigh, right to where her leg me her pussy. Licking it clean afterwards. He traced all around the outside of her panties, Hermione making desperate noises now, pleading, begging for him to touch her. He licked up the water which was now mixed with her pussy juice as she was so wet. As he licked the edges of her panties, he rubbed the ice wand over her slit through the panties. The heat and cold, the stimulation from both was too much for her to bear and Hermione came, loudly.

Malfoy waited until she had finished shaking and shuddering before pulling his mouth off her, still rubbing her up and down with the icy wand. He smiled and looked down and her hot and helpless body.

"I didn't even take your panties off and I made you cum. You are a hot, kinky little witch, aren't you."

"I... I don't know. Please, please Malfoy. Don't stop." She whispered.

"You want more? You like it cold then hot? Then have a taste of this." Saying that Draco moved her panties to the side and stuck the tip of the icy wand inside her.

"AHH! NOO! Stop, too cold! TOO COLD!" She cried out, trying to pull her hips back, writhing hard against Draco's hand which still had her arms pinned above her head.

The next instant she felt the heat of his cock inside her instead, feeling even hotter because of the cold she had just endured. She had about half of him inside her and was pushing to meet him when she felt the cold again, this time on her breasts. Malfoys mouth pulled hard at her bra, finally freeing one of her nipples and holding the ice stick against it while licking it with his hot tongue. He thrust his cock fully into her with and Hermione took all of him, willingly, hungrily.

Rocking her hips back and forth, Malfoy allowed her to set the pace, all the while pleasuring her right breast with fire and ice. It was easily hotter than the previous night, and was one of the things Hermione had read about that had got her curious. She had no idea before why you would want ice during sex but now she knew and she loved it.

Hermione ground herself hard against him, rubbing her clit on him and bringing herself to an explosive climax. Malfoy was close but he wanted to hold on. After waiting all of today to fuck her, he wanted to last inside her as long as possible. Hermione started working her hips faster and deeper, taking him easily deep inside while still remaining tight.

"OH YES! DRACO!!! Hmmm it feels SO GOOD!!! I can feel my pussy stretching to take you!!! It's making me cum! AHHH! YES!!! MERLIN!!!" Hermione screamed giving in to his mighty cock again.

It was too much for Malfoy. He pulled out and blasted 3 hot shots of cum on her, staining her panites and skirt which was still pulled up to her stomach. He rolled off to her side, finally releasing her hands, the ice wand melting silently on her torso.

Hermione undid her blindfold, sat up and sucked seductively on the ice wand, which had shrunk to about 2 inches long and a centimetre wide, before popping in all into her mouth. She brought her icy cold lips to his and kissed him, passing the ice into his mouth. They kept kissing, passing it back and forth until it had completely melted away.

Hermione pulled away and snuggled next to Malfoy, his arm extended to wrap around her. Once she had, he rubbed her back and lay back, feeling relaxed and euphoric.

"Hmmm. That was amazing." She sighed happily.

"It was. Is your pussy ok? I know it was sore from yesterday and well you did just take it all again..." He trailed off.

"No, it feels good. Stretched but good. I think I'm getting used to taking you." she smiled, blushing.

"If that happens then you'll never be able to fuck another wizard and enjoy it." He cautioned.

"Who says I want to fuck any other wizards?" She teased. "So since I'm not sore, that means we can go again."

"Merlin, woman. I've only just finished and you still want more? Give me a few minutes!" He exclaimed.

"Well then why don't we talk?"

"Talk? About what?" Draco asked cautiously.

"Well, I'm curious to know. Where did you learn about the ice?"

"Something I've always wanted to try. Where did you learn to give head like that?"

"Magazine." She paused for a moment before continuing. "I'm glad you liked it. It was my first time doing it." Hermione answered shyly.

"I see." Draco smiled, relieved that the weasel wasn't the one to teach her and excited at the possibilities. "Does this magazine have any other fun tips?"

"Lots. And I intend to do every single one with you." Hermione

"Two days ago you were my worst enemy and a virgin. Now look you. My own eager little nympho. How did that happen?"

"You're wand, hands, lips and tongue are all magical." Hermione grinned, stroking her hand down his torso.

"Let' make some magic then!" Draco said, rolling her over onto her front, taking her from behind.

"AH! Draco, it is SOOOO DEEP like this! AHH! Ah! OH! Please, not so hard!"

Draco relented by slowing down, grabbing one hand against her hips, the other around her breasts and pulling her body flush against him. Letting her adjust to his cock and the new position he spoke as he thrust into her. "Still getting used to sex with me, aren't you?" He thrust.

"Still adjusting." Thrust.

"AH!" She cried out.

"To my big." Thrust.

"OH!"

"Wand." Thrust.

"Merlin!"

"In your tight." Thrust.

"MMMM!"

"Hot." Thrust.

"AHHHHHH!"

"Pussy." Thrust

"MMMMMM! OHHH!"

"Aren't you?" He asked as he thrust.

Hermione could only whimper in reply. Hermione for her part was in the throes of an orgasm unlike any she had experienced before. Draco had always completely filled her but this was stretching her to her limit. Divine pleasure mixed with a sweet sting of pain. As her orgasm came upon both of them, she struggled to pull free of his grip, to rest her body weight on the floor as the shaking in her legs made it impossible for them to support her.

"Thats it, cum for me! Only me!"

"Please, please let me go, I can't take it.....AHH! PLEASE!!" Hermiones entire body was shaking and shuddering now with the power of her orgasm.

Instead of releasing her and letting her fall forward, Draco pulled hard backwards so that Hermione was lying on top of him, still in his tight grip and cumming like there was no tomorrow as he pumped into her relentlessly from underneath, squeezing her breasts and pulling her hips into him as if he couldn't get enough of him inside her.

She exploded around him again and again, was it a continuous explosion or several of them close together, Hermione couldn't answer. All she knew was that she couldn't stop the pleasure, the lust, the orgasms from within herself.

Malfoy had held back as much as possible and now it was too much. He needed to cum and he knew he couldn't bring himself to pull out of her. Thrusting as hard as he could into her, he came with a loud cry, holding Hermione tighter to him than before, feeling his cum spurt deep inside her well fucked pussy.

Hermione felt him cum inside her but was too euphoric and busy orgasming to care. She wriggled against him though, feeling uncomfortably full with both his huge cock and big load inside her. He held her tighter until she spoke.

"Please. Its too full in there. I need to clean up."

Silently he released her, watching her wobble and stumble over to the bath, peeling off her cum-stained skirt and other clothes and easing herself into the water, standing in the shallows. Hermione was focused on getting clean and was unaware that he was watching her, acting naturally as if she were alone.

She took the soap and rubbed it over one arm, moaning from the touch on her already sensitive skin, trailing it over to her torso, slowly circling her breasts, gently rubbing her nipples. She repeated the process with her other arm and again played with her nipples, sighing and moaning softly to herself. She washed her legs moving her hands in slow circles from ankle to thigh on both sides. Finally she came to her pussy. Soaping up her two hands she slipped them between her legs, cleaning away the cum that was dribbiling out. She held her pussy lips apart and screwed her face up in concentration, squeezing from deep inside to get it out.

Draco watched as his milky white cum oozed out of her, covering her fingers. It was hot to know that it had been so deep inside her, he had been so deep inside her, that she had enjoyed it so much. Then she moved deeper into the water, letting the water rinse off the soapy residue. Satisfied that she was clean, Hermione stepped out of the bath and stroked over her entire body with a towel before bundling herself up and walking over to Draco.

"You're so hot. Do you know that?" Draco smiled up at her, feeling kind in his post orgasm haze.

"So you say." Hermione replied disbelievingly, wincing as she sat next to him.

"Sore again?" Draco asked, concerned.

"A little." Hermione nodded. "But it’s worth it."

"Good to hear." _Because it means you'll want more._ Draco thought to himself.

"I think it gets better each time." Hermione confided.

"Better?" Malfoy replied, raising an eyebrow.

"More enjoyable."

"Yes. It does. Hotter, more intense, more explosive." He elaborated.

"Yeah. I think so too." She grinned, lying down next to him, snuggling against him.

"Well you're too sore for more sex tonight." Draco conceded proud yet disappointed.

"But I don't want to go yet. I don't want to go back to reality. Tell me something."

"Like what?"

"Anything. Like..... What your childhood was like, which are your favorite subjects or what’s you're ultimate fantasy?"

"My ultimate fantasy, huh? Well I'd say you are pretty close to it."

"Oh?" Hermione asked, puzzled and curious.

"I want to have sex with someone resistant but who is eager, who wants it badly yet gives me a fight, denies what she is really hot for." Draco explained.

"And I'm like that?"

"You are. You're forbidden." He kissed her hand.

"So keen to experiment." He kissed the crook of her elbow, making her moan.

"So eager to please." He kissed her collarbone and she gasped.

"So hot for it." His lips were on her neck now and she squirmed.

"Yet you fight me. Trying to elude my holds. That’s what makes you my ultimate fantasy, my dream girl." He kissed her lips deeply, rolling himself on top of her, his cock throbbing with need as he pinned her beneath him.

They kissed, over and over again, Draco rubbing himself against her towel clad body. Desperate to find release but considerate enough not to fuck her overly tender pussy. Hermione struggled under him, his weight and hands keeping her firmly pinned to the ground. Finally freeing up a hand she sought out his erection. She grabbed him and stroked him up and down, his own hand clamping firmly over hers, moving her faster and faster.

He groaned into her mouth, moving their hands faster and faster together, exploding all over them and her towel. Sated at last, he nestled his head into her shoulder, relaxed, satisfied, happy. They lay like that for a few minutes until Malfoy moved.

"It's getting late. We'd best get back to our dorms."

"I know."

"Don't worry. This won't be the last time."

"I know."

He took her hand and pulled her up. Together they walked to the edge of the bath, she stooping to clean her hand, he washing himself in the water. She stood and put on her messy clothes, slowly, letting him enjoy her body as long as possible. Dressed at last she made her way over near the door to her fallen wand. Poinitng it at herself she murmured the quick incantation that eliminated all traces of his cum from her clothes.

She turned and without a word was gone from him. 


End file.
